warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Badger
Badgers are thick-set, medium sized animals that are mainly active at night. They are gray with a black-and-white head with beady black eyes and blunt, powerful claws as well as powerful shoulders and pointed muzzles. They are known to be very clumsy. They live in holes in the ground called sets, among large rocks, in-between tree roots and under large bushes. There are many abandoned badger sets scattered throughout the Clan territories, the majority of them being in WindClan territory. Relation to Clan cats :Badgers are omnivores, meaning that they eat both plants and animals, so they are dangerous enemies to the Clans, as they can kill cats for prey. They are fierce fighters and will attack if they or their kits are menaced. Badgers also steal a lot of prey from the Clan territories. :They are usually dealt with by being driven out by the Clan cats, episodes being described in several books. Although a single cat does not stand a chance, three to four cats can manage to chase a badger away. :On the other hand, Midnight was a badger who was friendly to cats. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Graypaw tells Firepaw about badgers when they meet a fox while out hunting. He explains that Halftail lost his tail to a badger. Fire and Ice :Fireheart and Graystripe are traveling through WindClan's camp to see if there's any sign of where they went. While they're searching, they come across some RiverClan cats, chasing after rabbits. Graystripe calls them poor hunters, but when their voices grow louder, the two friends dash into a badger hole and hide. A badger doesn't make any big appearance in this book, but Fireheart says they have a disgusting scent. Forest of Secrets :Cloudkit is almost trampled by a badger. Fireheart and Brackenpaw manage to drive it off, but Brackenpaw's shoulder is injured by the badger's blunt claws. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Willowpelt is killed by a badger at Snakerocks when it attacks her son, Sootpaw. The badger rears up, attempting to crush the young apprentice, but Willowpelt shoves Sootpaw out of the way, sacrificing herself. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :A patrol consisting of Thornclaw , Ashfur , Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw find a badger living at Snakerocks. Later, the six questing cats (Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw) meet Midnight, a badger who, unlike most of her kin, is friendly towards cats, and can speak their language. Midnight is also able to talk with StarClan, like a medicine cat. Midnight tells the cats that their home, the forest, is going to be destroyed by Twolegs, and that they must convince the other Clans to travel into the unknown to find a new home. Twilight :Blackclaw and Hawkfrost of RiverClan drive a badger out of their territory. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and other cats drive another badger out of ThunderClan territory. A group of badgers attack ThunderClan in revenge, killing Cinderpelt and Sootfur, and injuring many other cats. Midnight also briefly appears in this book, at the end of the attack, along with WindClan reinforcements and also when she mentions to Crowfeather and Leafpool that her kin are planning to attack. In the Power of Three Series The Sight'' :During the Daylight Gathering, Breezepaw and Lionpaw both fall in a collapsed badger set, and are almost buried alive, although no real badger shows up. Quotes See Also *Midnight (Character) *List of named badgers External Links *Wikipedia article on badgers Category:Creatures